It is the intent of Howard University to establish an ACTU at the institution for the purpose of conducting AIDS clinical trials with an enrollment focus on African American and Hispanic/Latina populations in the Washington, D.C. metropolitan area. This establishment will extend the efforts which are already underway at the Clinical Trials Unit of the University, which were developed under the Minority Infrastructure Initiative project funded by NIAID. Under this award, the Howard ACTU will recruit a minimum of 75 patients per year to participate in ACTG research studies for the duration of the grant. The initial protocol studies that will be submitted for approval include ACTG 164, ACTG 177 and ACTG 186. In addition, the ACTU will explore the feasibility of undertaking several special research studies involving (a) low dose alpha interferon; (b) an innovative protocol; and (c) a select protocol study underway at other ACTUs. A rationale for considering these areas for special studies is discussed in the Research Plan of the application. In addition, award of the grant will enable the Howard ACTU to increase the involvement in the 4 ACTU protocol studies that are being conducted under the auspices of the Howard University HIV clinic and provide training opportunities for practicing physicians and other health professionals in the management of HIV patients. Through participation as an ACTG member, it is anticipated that the Howard ACTU will be able to make significant contributions toward increasing the number of minority investigators involved in AIDS clinical research, and address the underrepresentation of minority groups in AIDS clinical trials.